


The misadventures of little Roman

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adult themes tho, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, At least not with Roman, Classification AU, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Except no age play, Multi, Omega Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This story wont contain smut, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Roman Monroe was a celebrity, best known for his sultry roles.It was illegal however for someone of his class to ever do what he does, thats fine because he lies.Till it isn't fine
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. The art of the lie pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unwanted kissing
> 
> *dabs* new story   
> Been meaning to write this one for awhile since me and Pan talked about abo and classification au ideas~  
> Now this story is gonna be dark but not in the usual way I write, I.e. no smut, but more psychological - consider it practice 
> 
> As always I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes you may see

Roman gave his best sultry smile to the cameras, the flashing lights and calls of the camera techs to "look this way" echoed all around him as he stood on the red carpet for the premiere of the new film he was staring in, this was perhaps going to be his best received film yet, it was a lot more intense and passionate than a lot films he had previously been in.

He couldn't wait to read the reviews~

  
  


After the premiere he joined a few of the actors/actresses and headed out to an after party that was taking place at a nearby theater. Roman was in awe of the place, the inside was a mix of marble decor that matched the pillars, and red velvet everywhere that truly made the theater look grand. 

So distracted by his surroundings - and perhaps a tad tipsy - he didn't notice someone was approaching him until they cleared their throat.

Roman startled and span around to stare at the man, a hand coming up to rest on his chest, "Oh goodness, I'm sorry I didn't hear anyone approaching."

The man chuckled as he raised his hands in a placating manner, "No need to apologise, if anyone should be saying sorry it's I for startling you. I wanted to congratulate you on your new movie - I must admit I'm a fan of your work." The man said.

Roman smiled pleasantly at him, right away noticing the man as an alpha, though what class he was Roman wasn't sure, but even with a little bit too much alcohol in his system he knew better than to ever be alone or give anything away - especially to an alpha.

To the world Roman was a beta/neutral, that happened to be both a model and an actor - and that's how he planned on keeping it.

"Always love meeting a fan." Roman purred flashing the man that sultry smile once more.

The alpha gave a smirk and moved a little closer, "I actually have a proposition for you, see an old college  _ friend _ of mine owns this theater, and he's agreed on allowing me to use the place to perform a musical - on the account I have enough famous people to draw in a crowd, how would you feel being in one of the leading roles?" The man asked.

Roman kept his smile in place gaze remaining cool and curious as he 'contemplated' the offer, on the inside he was squealing with joy, he had always wanted to be in a musical.

Finally he said, "Who am I to ever deny a fan, I always did love a good musical, please do email all details to my agent~" he purred out.

The man looked giddy himself, "That is wonderful news, now that you are in it I know a few others that will be willing to join - ha this will teach that spoilt sport  _ friend  _ of mine that the musical will go down well." 

Roman frooze when the man leant forward and kissed him before running off in excitement. Roman quickly brushed it off as a mere act of passion in the moment, the kiss obviously meant nothing - the man was just overly excited for his musical.

But it didn't stop Roman's heart from beating a frenzy in his chest.

He calmly made his was to the restroom - locking the door behind him before moving to the sink. 

He looked in the mirror as his hands tightly gripped the porcelain. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, he couldn't afford to over react. 

His face was far too pale - noticeably so even with the makeup he had on, his eyes showed his fear.

He needed to  _ calm down. _

After a couple of minutes his heart finally stopped racing and he felt ready to go back outside, mentally berating himself for his behaviour -  _ god he can be such a baby. _

  
  


He nearly jumped out of his skin as he opened the door and saw a man stood there waiting, clearly looking both annoyed and indifferent - though his expression changed slightly, concern showing in his eyes.

"Are you quite alright?" The man, an alpha, asked.

Roman nodded his head quickly, willing the tears back - unsure why this man's question had him back on the verge of a breakdown. 

To distract himself Roman studied the man's appearance, he was handsome that was for sure - he was curious about by the scars on the side of his face but knew better than to ask. 

He took another deep breath and smiled that smile again.

"Oh don't worry about me darling, tonight I seem to be getting easily spooked, think I best lay off the drinks, I hope you haven't been waiting long." He purred.

The man stared at him blankly for a second before offering a fake smile of his one. "Oh not at all  _ darling,  _ I simply wished to congratulate you on your new film, and your… upcoming performance in this so called musical play."

Roman raised a brow at the other ones tone, "Not a fan of musicals?"

"I'm not a fan on the man  _ leading  _ the musical, he had the audacity to tell me he had a right to perform here at  _ my  _ theater because one time at college he leant me a book that  _ clearly  _ helped me get where I am today, I told him that he's a twat if he believes that but if he manages to get enough celebrities to agree to be a part of the play then he can go ahead, of course he's been boasting how Roman Monroe agreed to be a lead - apparently he has a few other celebrities interested in joining knowing you are the lead. I must admit I know your work is getting… rauncher - but I didn't think this play would be something you're into." The man said looking him up and down curiously.

"Well Mr…"

"Sanders, Janus Sanders."

"Well Mr. Sanders, I'll have to confess I know nothing about the play truth be told, I asked the man to email my agent the details, all I know is that its a musical."

The man, Janus, snorted, "Are you for real? You agreed to be in a play without knowing what it's about, how irresponsible are you?" 

Janus was shocked by how own words, why should he care what this beta agreed to do - his class of caregiver never normally caused him to act so strongly before… how interesting.

Roman almost reeled back, panic once again settling in him, clearly this was an Alpha/Caregiver and Roman needed to abort the conversation pronto - but it seems Janus wasn't done just yet.

"The play is just some erotic filth - the songs aren't even that good, I'd cancel if I were you."

"Well Mr. Sanders,  _ erotic filth _ sounds like it will be quite some fun, and if you truly had a problem with the play then you could easily turn the man away." Roman said with a smirk.

Honestly if it was erotic then that was something he was going to look forward too, lately he had been pushing for more adult themed work - done with being held back by his true  _ incorrect  _ class, not to mention he  _ needed  _ more recognition, he was top 10 hot model of the year - every year, top ten,  _ he needed to be number one. _

As long as no one finds out he was actually an omega and a little at that, then he'll be fine.

Janus frowned down at him, clearly ready to say more but Roman quickly started sashaying away, calling over his should, "Must dash darling, been a long day, I'm sure I'll see you soon~"  _ not. _

  
  


Roman was quick to leave the building and call for a cab - here's hoping he never saw that alpha again.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the start of this chapter but oh well~


	2. Stop looking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints of paranoia, being watched, slight professional stalking, trespassing

_'Get your new and improved formula today! With a whole new range of flavours that will have your littles-"_

With a huff Roman quickly turned his radio off, he hated any ad to do with omegas - especially when targeted at his so-called class.

He hated this society, one where he had to hide. Though it stroked his ego a little at how well he hid in plain sight.

Alphas and Betas (mostly alphas) ruled the world, only a fraction of omegas were considered equal, but most were treated based on their class, and most were treated poorly, their basic rights ignored - because all alpha's knew better, when he came into his sex and gender he knew he had to get away, luckily his family supported him enough to help him by getting the suppressants needed to hide, from there it was all up to him.

Now here he was many years later, the famous star he always wanted to be.

  
  


Sure sometimes he felt his mind slipping, and yes he slept with a stuffie, or two… or five.

But the point was his gender/class were no reason for him to be held back. He had always dreamed of being on stage or on the big screen - the star of the show~

And so far his dream came true - but he could be better, he wanted his face to be everywhere - for everyone to see him and know exactly who is - then in many years time when he's old and worn out he'll make a big speech about how he was classed as an omega and a little, and how he's proved that all means nothing! Everyone would be shocked but compelled to believe that maybe gender and class isn't everything~

Then he'd retire somewhere nice, receiving praise for all his hard work and fan mail thanking him for helping with the progress of omegas everywhere. Now that was a good life goal~

Roman hummed happily to himself as he thought about his future as he finished off making his high vitamin and protein shake - see, he was perfectly able to take care of himself~

Stupid society.

  
  


He had a few sips of his smoothie before going through his morning exercise routine - he was rather proud of his body and the muscles he had - definitely that would make people think he wasn't his class - such defined muscles were rare for anyone of his gender - practically unheard of for his class.

_But hell if he wasn't paranoid._

Since his conversation the other night with Mr. Sanders, Roman had started feeling… well, paranoid seemed to over the top - especially considering he had every right to feel that way, he couldn't help but think he was being watched. 

He could feel eyes on him - not all the time but often enough… he could also swear someone had been coming _inside_ of his home, items just a tad out of place, a lingering smell of _something,_ as if someone had been trying to cover up their scent.

A shiver raced down Romans spine at the thought, he was tempted to see if he could stay with his brother for a few days - but he knew how the other felt about his choice to deny his class, it was easy for _him_ , he was the one born as an alpha, luckily their parents made him promise not to snitch on him.

But something like this would make him say how he clearly needs a caregiver, and Roman just wasn't about that life.

  
  


Halfway through his morning routine he started feeling it again, that tingly sensation that started from the base of his neck and travelled down his spine and stayed there. _The feeling of eyes on him_ \- a feeling he was custom to but in a different sense. 

Perhaps he could head into town before heading to the theater for their first meeting, he didn't want to be all on edge meeting everyone.

His movements felt awkward, all stiff and disjointed as he moved to put his heeled boots and coat on - going outside felt worse. Because if there was someone watching him, _they'd be out here right?_

He shivered as he hurried to lock his door and get to his car - perhaps it was time he moved home? He _had_ been thinking of moving into the city - might make his life a little more convenient. Perhaps he could get a penthouse, those places have security right? _Or was that just in movies..._

  
  


Soon he was driving off to the city, his mind distracted by thoughts of representation in movies.

He didn't look back in his mirror to see a man pop out from hiding.

* * *

Remy watched as the car drove away before walking over to the house and grabbing the spare key, it amused him so much - it was clear to him the other suspected his presence, but took no regards to safeguard himself, _typical omegas._

Admittedly Remy had been watching this one for a couple of days and so far he hadn't found anything other than the odd moments where he thought this person could possibly be an omega - or more specifically a little, as his client implied. He certainly didn't look like an omega - though again, Remy hadn't seen him _without_ makeup.

He had searched areas of the house and found nothing out of the ordinary, even in the kitchen there was no baby food or formula at the ready - something that would most certainly be needed if this guy was a little - they were such delicate things, this kind of neglect was damaging. The only room he really had left to check was the bedroom - the one room the possible omega kept locked.

Which is where Remy was certain to find all the physical evidence he needed to get a court order for a reclassification test.

He saved searching this room to do last due to timing - breaking in would confirm Roman's suspicions and he may act drastically - if all goes well, and there is evidence then hopefully by the afternoon Roman would be in forced custody having the test - and the searching the home without a warrant would be excused due to the "emergency crisis" act that is in place for such occasions.

Luckily the lock wasn't too difficult to break.

Remy looked around the room and smirked to himself as he pulled out his camera.

_Bingo~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this chapter went but it was taking forever to write - I was feeling paranoid and decided that I should project all that onto Roman~


	3. A job to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slightly creepy behaviour but that's it really

Roman felt a lot better in town, even decided on heading to a cafe he liked and ordered his favourite frappe and blueberry muffin - the kind filled with jam. Unfortunately, here is where his good time ends.

The man from the theater - the one running the musical - entered the cafe, his eyes clocked onto Roman sitting in the corner and made a beeline for him, smirk already spreading across his face.

"Why fancy seeing you here."

Then the man looked down at the muffin and the drink Roman had ordered and frowned. 

"Are you really going to have those? A bit…  _ heavy  _ aren't they?"

Roman had to will himself not to frown - this man wasn't worth the lines.

"They're a perfectly fine treat to have now and then. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, keeping his tone light and polite, for now.

"I was just passing by the window when I saw you, thought I'd check to see how you're doing, are you ready for this afternoon? I know the others are excited to meet you."

"Oh yes, I look forward to meeting the others, my agent however said they were unable to aquire the details of the script and who the other actors are - "

"Ah yes don't worry about that." The man interrupted cheerfully, "I want to keep things as hushed up as possible, you will all be getting the scripts this afternoon to look over in your own time, today will mostly be mingling and getting to know each other." 

Here the man sat down at his table with a smirk, scooting his chair as close as he could whilst still being respectful in public.

  
  


This  _ is  _ what Roman wanted right? Attention?

  
  


_ Then why did it make him so terrified, so disgusted. _

Feeling nauseous he was put off by his treats, but he wasn't an actor for nothing, his smile was pretty and seductive as he addressed the other.

"I am looking forward to getting to know everyone. I'm sure we will all get along splendidly." He purred, dying inside.

Just as the man was about to respond his phone went off, Roman had to fight back a sigh of relief when the other exscused himself, hoping for nothing more than to be left alone.

He should have known better than to hope.

  
  


"Hey so, that was Janus back at the theatre, I need to go in now, but some of the other actors have started turning up, you're done here right, do you need a lift in?"

"There's no need I drove here - "

"Oh well then can you give me a lift, I ubered to town, and you're heading there anyway, gives us more time to…  _ talk." _ The man smirked.

Trying not to gag Roman smiled instead.

"Sure."

* * *

Remy smirked as he made his way from the bureau, court order in hand - omegas were predictable - they all nested even the littles, Remy knew the bedroom would be the nest, and like any littles nest it was filled with the softest blankets and stuffies. 

He hadn't been able to locate any other items like paci's and such, honestly it was a concerning sight. Littles hiding the fact that they're littles was more common than one may think, but they all had the necessary items hidden away, unable to resist slipping into regression.

Remy had seen it all, and he knew he was doing the right thing for both his client and the little by getting him taken in for testing - this kind of neglect was dangerous, not just for the lack of equipment and care the little was getting, but also the kind of job the little had - they've all seen the movies with Roman Monroe, and over time they were getting way more mature and explicit in his roles.

This new play his client told him about was just a lawsuit in the making.

Good thing action was being taken now.

  
  


It was late afternoon by the time he made it to his clients workplace, he had been told the little and a few other actors would be in, his client had given him the go ahead to publicly confront the little - being put on the spot is what will make the little one falter, realising the jig is up, he'll probably cry a little but that's what having the little swat team on standby was for - Emile said they weren't a swat team, but they were basically a swat team - he'll just take Roman into his clients office till the team arrived to take him to hospital where he will be tested as a little and then put into his clients full time care.

He could barely keep the look of disgust off his face as he made his way to the little and saw the play director had his arm wrapped around the littles waist, even at a distance he could see the little was uncomfortable with this contact and was obviously forcing a smile.

"Excuse me, Roman Monroe?" He called out, getting everyone's attention.

Roman blinked at him, looking confused.

"Yes?"

"I'm agent Remy Alvas, I specialise in tracking down omegas that may be in abusive or neglectful environments." He began, pleased to see understanding and realisation flicker in the omegas eyes.

But disappointed he gave no other reaction.

  
  


"I see, and what does that have to do with me?" Roman questioned, as if he didn't already know. 

"I have sufficient evidence that suggests you've been lying about your gender and classification, I'm going to need you to follow me." Remy said with a smirk as everyone else gasped in shock around them.

Whispers quickly spreading amongst the group, Remy almost laughed at the way the director moved away from Roman as if he had been burnt, now came the water works…

  
  


Accept there was no waterworks, instead Roman stood up with an angry scoff and approached him.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing, based on what? Who set you up to this? It was Maisey wasn't it? That bitch was jealous when I was the one to get the lead role in Alfred Hitchcopalucas newest film, she always said she was gonna get me back, is that it? How pathetic." The incensed actor rambled, shocking Remy into a stand still, who the heck was Maisey? 

Suddenly Roman was throwing a coat into Remy's arms, glaring up at him fiercely.

"Well let me tell you something pal, I'm not gonna let her or you bully me about, you wait here I'll be back in a moment with  _ proof  _ that my classification and gender is correct  _ thank you very much!"  _

And with that the other stormed off, huffing angrily to himself as he supposedly went off to grab his verification papers, it wasn't unusual for people to have their verification papers on them, especially in a profession like Roman's.

  
  


Remy looked down at the coat in his arms and the door the other had walked out, he found himself repeating this actions a few times whilst he stood there like a melon, till finally Janus approached him.

"Well?!" The man questioned, seemingly both irritated and confused, people continuing to gossip around them.

"He said he was going to get his verification papers."

Janus gave him a  _ look _ . 

Remy looked back at the coat then at the door then at Janus.

_ "Oh shit!"  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I quite got the ending right, but hopefully its not to bad for you all 🥺🥺
> 
> Wanna join my discord?  
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb
> 
> Wanna follow me on tumblr?  
> http://crows-ace.tumblr.com


End file.
